


Eve

by Phoenix_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adam and Eve but it's lesbians, Bible references, F/F, Lesbians, Poetry, is this sacrilegeous?, sad wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Writes/pseuds/Phoenix_Writes
Summary: And I couldn't bear to let you fall alone.(A poem for all the ladies who would fall from grace for their gf)





	Eve

Between us lies the heat of summer,

The sun and the serpent,

Chasing me to the tree.

We play in the shadow of the branches,

Crushing fallen, rotten fruit underneath our bodies.

Licking the beginnings of wine from your skin,

I think there’s nothing more beautiful than you.

I know,

Somewhere in the back of my mind,

That soon the snake will slip between us.

Curling around the curve of your hip

It will lead you to the fruit,

And I will be powerless against his sugared tongue.

When you press the apple to my lips,

When the skin breaks under my teeth,

I accept sin from your fingertips.

I will fall for you,

Only because your mouth was already stained

And I couldn’t bear to let you fall alone.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> look i know i have fics to look after but i am a disaster right now so don't @ me


End file.
